


I'll see you again someday

by Azamatic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, McGarrett becomes a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: Grace had been staying with Steve since Danno had passed away with cancer over a month ago. He left them both a letter each, to open when they felt was best. What does he have to say to the people that meant the most to him?





	I'll see you again someday

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to ialwayslikedthetie for all her help with this fic. Everyone go check out her work.
> 
> As always, kudos are always welcome, as well as comments.
> 
> Enjoy guys!

Grace had been staying with Steve since Danny had passed away from cancer over a month ago. They'd both been taking care of each other, but still had obvious problems and feelings that needed to be worked out. But in time, and with the help of their ohana, they'd both be in good hands.

Grace liked to frequent her Dad's favourite look out spot. She knew that Danno would be with her wherever she went, but she felt even closer to him here. It was a summer evening. The sun was starting to set over the island, turning the sky a mixture of deep reds, oranges and pinks. The soft breeze gently lifted her hair and fluttered the envelope in her hand. She took it as a sign from him. 

“OK Danno, I'll open it”

Danny had given Grave and Steve a letter each, telling the both of them that when the time was right, they'd now when it was time to open it.

 

“Monkey,

When you read this, I'll have been gone a while now. I know you'll be thinking about why I went. But believe me, there was nothing you could have done, just remember that.   
There's going to be major parts of your life now that I wont get to see. I wont get to meet your first boyfriend (Oh, I'll be watching him though), I wont get to see you   
graduate or walk you down the aisle at your wedding, but know this. I will be with you for every step of the way, you can't get rid of me THAT easily. Take care of Steve for   
me. I know he's putting on a brave face for you, but deep down, he'll be aching more than he ever has. I've signed the documents and made the arrangements for Steve to   
now be your guardian. Treat him like you would me. Go and live your life and do whatever it is that makes you happy, go and work hard for it. I know you'll go through some   
rough patches in life and I'm sorry that I won't be there to tell you it's going to be alright, or to be a shoulder to cry on. But remember, you have your ohana to fall back on.   
Don't be afraid to talk to them whenever you need to. They were there for me whenever I needed them, so go to them. I can't put into words how proud I am of you, and I   
love you more than you'll ever know. Keep smiling. I know some days you may not want to, but do it for me.

All my love,

Your Danno xxx

 

She let a lone tear slip onto the letter, slowly taking what she'd just read, before slipping it back into the envelope and kissing it. It wasn't far to Steve's house, so she thought she would call in on him. She somehow had a feeling that he may be reading his letter now.

Steve was out on the lanai in the hammock, his letter clutched in his hand. He knew he probably wasn't prepared for what Danny had wrote. All he could hear as he gazed out over the calm waters, was his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Grace knocked on the door and waited for a response. “Uncle Steve?” She opened the door and went into the house. Before she got there, she visited the local bakery and picked up a treat for her and Steve. Steve's favourite was the bakery's small chocolate cake with chocolate buttercream icing. Simple, but yummy. She set the cake down on the counter and cut two slices. She could Steve lying down outside but thought it best to give him some time to himself to read his letter.

With shaking hands, Steve slowly opened the envelope.

“Steve

Before I begin, know that I'm still going to disagree every little thing you do.

8 years. 8 years I coped with you. How did I do it? Who knows. You've drove me up the wall (in more ways than one), I've been shot at because of you, and I'm sure that   
you're relationship with guns was more intimate than with me. Did you ever sleep with your gun? Cuddle it like a teddy or something? But besides all that, the love we had   
for each other made it bearable. I loved you from the minute I laid eyes on you, and I've never stopped. You can pretend to be this big brave SEAL, but to the people who   
really know you, you're the biggest marshmallow out there, with the biggest heart out of anyone I know. You've been my best friend and lover, and I can't thank you enough   
for giving me all these years of love and companionship. I made this decision a few weeks ago, and to be honest, I couldn't think of anyone better suited, deep down, to do   
this for me. In the other brown envelope are all the necessary documents that name you as Grace's full legal guardian. Even if things didn't romantically happen between us, I   
still would have felt contempt and happy leaving her with you. I know you'll be scared to be a father, but after the years I've seen Grace grow up around you, I know beyond   
all doubt, that you'll go on to do a fantastic job.

I loved you. I still love you and always will. You made these 8 years, the happiest in my life. If I didn't happen to cross path's with you, I don't honestly know how my life   
would have turned out, or where I would be now. You made me want to love again.

Take care, Steve. And Remember, it's not goodbye. I'll see you again someday.

Yours, always

Danno x”

Steve came back inside the kitchen to grab a tissue, but found Grace sitting on the opposite side of the table, tissue box at the ready. Steve took one and wiped the tears away, but that didn't stop more from coming. They both sat back down at the table to eat their cake in silence. When Steve went to grab the plates and take them to the kitchen, Grace place her hand on top of his. 

“I'll do it, Dad”

She said it. She was the first one to say it, and that made Steve sob even more. She went round to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, Steve gently leaning into her.

They knew things would never be the same without Danno around, but they had to go on. They had each other now, their bond even stronger than before.

 

“


End file.
